please forgive me
by bian13
Summary: kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu membuat kisah saudara tiri ini menjadi dingin karena muncul dendam di hati Luhan, sebenarnya apakah yang terjadi 10tahun yang lalu?


_PLEASE FORGIVE ME_

Cast : Park Chorong, Xi Lu Han, Oh Hayoung

Rate : T

Summary : Kejadian 10tahun yang lalu membuat Luhan menjadi bersikap dingin kepada Chorong, ada apakah diantara mereka 10tahun yang lalu?

_PLEASE FORGIVE ME_

Episode 1

Gadis manis itu hanya diam sambil terus memandang pria yang ada di depannya tanpa sekalipun memalingkan wajahnya. Dia seolah sedang memikirkan segala hal tentang pria itu, ingatannya kembali pada peristiwa 10tahun yang lalu, peristiwa yang membuatnya jadi selalu memikirkan dan tak pernah berpaling setiap menatapnya.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa?" Tanya pria itu sambil meletakkan buku yang baru saja selesai ia baca.

"Tidak ada, hanya menatap kakak tampanku yang sedang asik membaca buku tanpa perduli sekitar," jawab gadis itu tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari pria itu.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu Chorong." Kata pria itu dengan dingin, ya, nama gadis itu adalah Park Chorong, dan pria yang sedang berbicara tersebut bernama Xi Lu Han.

"Haruskah kau selalu bersikap dingin denganku?" Tanya gadis itu sambil menahan air mata, pria itu hanya menatap Chorong sekilas dan segera meninggalkan tempat duduknya, meninggalkan Chorong tanpa memandang ke belakang lagi.

Chorong terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya ketika matahari pagi masuk melalui celah jendela. Dia meletakkan tangannya di depan wajahnya untuk menghalagi silaunya mentari pagi. Dia berjalan menuju jendelanya dan membuka gorden serta jendela kamarnya. Gadis itu menghirup dalam dalam udara pagi, berharap dapat menghilangkan kegundahan hatinya. Yah, kegundahan yang selalu mengganggunya selama sepuluh tahun ini, kegundahan yang membuat kakak tirinya merasa benci dan selalu bersikap dingin padanya. Dia keluar ke teras kamarnya, dari kamarnya dapat selalu terlihat garasi, melihat garasi di pagi hari merupakan kebiasaan yang dilakukannya beberapa tahun ini. Ia hanya ingin melihat apakah mobil kakak tirinya itu ada atau tidak. Chorong tersenyum sinis ketika tidak melihat mobil milik kakak tirinya itu. "Cih, tentu saja dia sudah pergi. Untuk apa punya rumah yang besar tapi isinya hanya aku dan para pembantu saja?"tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Chorong meraih handuk yang ada di lemari, dia hamper saja lupa bahwa siang ini ada pemotretan yang akan dilakukannya. Chorong adalah seorang model, yah, meskipun hanya sekedar freelance, tapi para model model terkenal mengakui kemampuan dan attitude Chorong. Sejujurnya, Chorong menjadi model hanya untuk mengisi waktu, gadis itu tidak benar benar serius menjalani dunia model, karna alasan sebenarnya adalah agar dia tidak berada dirumahnya yang kosong melompong seperti itu. Dia memiliki seorang ayah yang cukup baik sebenarnya hanya saja ayahnya selalu mementingkan untuk menangani kasus – kasus para kliennya dan dia juga memiliki kakak tiri yang sudah membencinya selama sepuluh tahun yang bekerja sebagai pemilik restoran yang cukup terkenal.

Setengah jam kemudian Chorong telah siap dengan pakaian lengkap, dia mengambil kunci mobilnya yang ada dimeja riasnya dan menuju dapur hanya untuk memakan beberapa lembar roti tawar dan meminum susu yang telah disiapkan pembantunya. Setelah mengahabiskan sarapannya ia menuju mobilnya dan segera menuju ke lokasi pemotretannya. Kali ini dia akan melakukan pemotrtan dengan seorang model pria di Dadohae Haesang National Park. Cukup romantic untuk pemotretan gaun pernikahan. Hanya dalam waktu setengah jam Chorong telah sampai di Dadohae Haesang National Park. Dia mengambil ponsel dan menghubungi seseorang.

" Kau dimana? Aku sudah sampai dan berada di tempat parkir." Katanya kepada orang yang ditelponnya, "nde, cepatlah, aku tak ingin menunggu terlalu lama," katanya menjawab orang yang di telkponnya dan segera menutup telpon tersebut. Tak lama kemudian muncul seorang wanita yang terlihat lebih muda darinya.

"Ayo kita ke lokasi" ajak wanita yang lebih muda itu, wanita itu berpikir sejenak, merasa ragu untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Um, Chorong, sepertinya kau tidak akan menyukai model prianya," lanjutnya lagi ragu. Chorong menatap tajam kearah wanita itu.

"Apa maksudmu Oh Hayoung?" Tanya Chorong kepada wanita yang bernama Hayoung tersebut.

Hayoung berpikir sejenak, ia tahu bahwa sebagai manager seorang model ia harus menerima segala kemarahan modelnya jika ada hal – hal yang tidak di sukai modelnya, apalagi jika modelnya Park Chorong yang terlalu pemilih. Chorong, meskipun dikenal sebagai model yang professional dan memiliki attitude yang baik jika berada di lokasi pemotretan, tapi dia adalah model yang pemilih dan jika dia tidak suka terhadap sesuatu, maka yang akan kena amarahnya adalah managernya. Hayoung juga tahu bahwa sudah berkali – kali Chorong mengganti managernya karena mereka tidak tahan dengan sifat Chorong yang seperi itu dan hanya Hayounglah manager yang paling lama bertahan di sisi Chorong dibandingkan yang lainnya dikarenakan dia lumayan pintar memilih pekerjaan untuk Chorong. Tapi kali ini sepertinya dia akan membuat Chorong marah besar, yah, sebenarnya bukan salahnya juga, tapi pihak klienlah yang tidak memberitahu dirinya bahwa model prianya diganti dengan orang itu.

"Ya! Oh hayoung, jawab pertanyaanku, jangan hanya diam saja seperti itu!" kata Chorong dengan nada setengah kesal

"Sebaiknya kau lihat sendiri saja di sana nanti, aku tidak ingin kau berubah pikiran dan membatalkan kontrak yang telah kita buat dengan klien ini," kata Hayoung berusaha tetap tenang. Chorong hanya menarik napas panjang untuk menenangkan hatinya yang kesal dan berjalan menuju lokasi pemotretan bersama Hayoung.

-TBC-

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca, mohon di review ya new ff aku, masih newbie, jadi masih kurang bagus penggunaan tata bahasanya, kritik dan saran saya terima kok, ini masih cerita singkat dulu, soalnya masih belum yakin untuk melanjutkan, hehe.


End file.
